Eight Hundred
by LumaniiDoesFanfiction
Summary: WARNING! VERY SAD! I CRIED WHEN WRITING 'DIS CHIZ! T for safety, but kinda bloody. ONESHOT, YO!


A/N- KONICHIWA! I'm kind of a songfic-addict now, which means I need to write another one! The song's called eight hundred by Hatsune Miku. If you cried when reading 15 years pursuing Luigi (I know I did XD) Ya'll probably cry for this THIS IS A MARIO x ROSALINA FIC! Rated T for safety, but nothing serious. BTW, My tamakyo songfic got how many views?!

0! W.T.F!

C'mon! It's not THAT bad!

….

"Mama?" A luma said to Rosalina. "Can you tell us a love story?"

Rosalina looked around at her little lumas, all cute and huddled in the library. She put her story book down. "Very well."

….

_Everything I'm going to say is the truth _

_Sugar is salty, and salt is so sweet _

_Winter is a sweaty season, and summer is a freezing one _

_Whales swim in the starry sky, diving through an eternal rainbow_

Rosalina was sitting by the beacon, gazing upon its glowing light. It has been days since it has been lit again, yet a certain hero insisted on staying for a bit more. Rosalina sighed, what was with him? Suddenly, a red object flew into the beacon, making it also red.

"Oh no!" Mario cried. "My hat!" he chased after it, and when he tried to jump into the beacon, he toppled over, accidently pinning Rosalina.

"EH?!" Rosalina cried. "What the hell! Get off!"

Mario blushed. "S-sorry…" He got off.

"I hate you!" She yelled, and she stormed off.

_I hate everything about you, and I never want you to be with me _

_I'd forget you in a moment, there's nothing memorable about you _

_The gods exist, and 6.5 billion dreams will come true _

_Someday strife will disappear, and everyone can smile eternally _

_And although I hate you, you're fine and still breathing... _

_Still breathing..._

…_._

Rosalina had tears coming out of her eyes slowly when telling the story.

….

_Everything I'm going to say is still the truth _

_There's no end to life, and changing the past is trivial_

Rosalina growled.

"I thought he said he was hungry!" She thought. "Now he's asleep?!" Mario was indeed snoozing, blanket covering him. She groaned and threw the plate to the ground.

_I hate everything about you, right down to your stomach growling _

_If you're not sleepy, you sleep again; if you're weary, you wake up _

_The sun rises in the west, and rabbits live on the moon _

_Happiness is ever endless, and everyone on earth is a good person _

_And although I hate you, I can meet you any time I want... _

_Any time I want..._

….

Rosalina was sobbing now, all the lumas conforting her.

"Usohappyaku*…." She whispered.

….

_Everything I just said was an utter lie, so, _

_I want you to ignore it, please ignore it _

_The gods don't exist, nearly all dreams will crumble _

_Strife will go on, and everyone sees the end coming _

_I love everything about you, I wanted you to be with me forever _

_The vanishing you and me, the liar... _

_Me, the liar..._

Rosalina was at a graveyard. She stopped at a tombstone, kneeled down, and had a crying breakdown, for the tombstone read…..

_**MARIO MARIO**_

_**Mushroom kingdom's greatest hero**_

_**Died from an incurable disease. **_

_**1985-2008**_

"Mario…." She sobbed. "I love you…"

…

[ years later ]

"Mommy?" A 10 year old walked into the kitchen and gasped, then took out her cell phone. "Blue! Please! Send help! My mommy has a knife in her chest!"

[ a few minutes later….. ]

BKB was comforting a crying Lumanii, while medicals and police were inspecting Rosalina. One of the medicals lifted up Rosalina's dress and gasped at what she saw.

Her chest had 5 big cuts spelling out a name, and a huge stab in her heart.

"M-Mario….." The medical murmured. She walked over to the sobbing daughter and her best friend.

BKB looked up.

"How's her mother?" he asked. The medical whispered into his ear and his eyes widened, tears slowly leaking out of his eyes.

Lumanii looked up. "Is she all better?"

The medical sat next to Lumanii.

"Your mom is better than ok." She said. "She will finally be able to see her true love. And she is in a much better place now!"

"B-but what about me?" Lumanii sobbed. "I can't have her leave! She's my mom!"

The medical looked at her.

"Y'know, I think we have a lovely new mother for you." She said.

"Really? Who?" Lumanii asked.

"I will take care of you until you go off and see your mother and your father in that wonderful place." The medical smiled.

Lumanii looked shocked at her. Then she hugged the medical.

"Thank you….." she whispered.

…..

_Aftermath….._

_Lumanii and her "mother" still live together in the observatory, and are very happy._

_BKB has become a successful keyblade master, and is also very happy._

_And Rosalina and Mario are in heaven together, enjoying each other, both the happiest of all._

_Everything I just said could be lies or the truth, I don't know _

_In this wonderful world, _

_I want part of you to live too _

_I want part of you to live too_

….

Me: THAT WAS SO SAD! I CRIED WHEN WRITING IT!

BKB: You cry about everything! You cried when someone stole your chocolate!

Me: IM A VERY SENSITIVE PERSON!

BKB: REVIEW!

*Usohappyaku means "Full of Lies" in Japanese. Also, eight hundred is just a random number in Japanese lying terms.


End file.
